


Your Guardian Angel

by ThreeCheersForSweetRevenge



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeCheersForSweetRevenge/pseuds/ThreeCheersForSweetRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the nuke sent Blackrock sky high, Zoey was left gravely injured. Can Rythian get her to a hospital in time?</p>
<p>Based on the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus -  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRehmX3zlwE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Guardian Angel

The girl lay there among the pile of debris, her chest barely rising nor falling. Her hair of fire was a tangled mess, spread out across the black rubble that surrounded her. The only colour on her face was that of crimson, the blood flowing from her arm in what seemed like an endless stream. Her eyes were shut tight - it was as if they never wanted to open again. It was in this state that the mage found her. His eyes seemed to lose their violet glow, mouth wide open underneath the purple mask. 

"Zoey… no…." Rythian whispered to himself, flying to her side with as much speed as the flying ring would allow. Once he reached her body, he brushed various pieces of rock aside to get closer. When the last few rocks had been cast to one side, Rythian scooped her up in his arms and turned his back on the crater. The crater that reminded him of everything he had held dear. Zoey was losing an increasing amount of blood - there was not a second he could spare. Reminiscing could wait. She was his first priority. As he passed Duncan’s castle, the mage muttered under his breath, in a voice that altered completely from his usual tone. It was harsher, and filled with cold and bitter hatred

"You will regret this, Duncan. Until the day I sent your sorry body down to the ground"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What felt like an hour later, the two had found a far-off testificate village. In all honesty, Rythian preferred that it was far away. The remains of Blackrock were something he couldn't unsee - besides, wouldn't it be better for Zoey not to be reminded of its destruction? He did not know. As he sprinted towards the hospital, hope pulsed through his veins and his heart. Zoey was the one person he needed more than anything. She had taught him how to smile, how to laugh and more importantly, how to love. She was the one thing that gave him a reason to live, and he wasn't prepared to lose that. Nudging the sick bay door open with his foot, he marched up to the reception desk.

"Name?" asked the doctor wearily from behind the wooden desk. 

"Rythian" he replied, looking towards the figure in his arms. The blood had dried, the skin beneath the crimson pale. As the testificate peered over the top of his glasses, he noticed the lack of the girl’s arm. Pushing the spectacles further up his large nose, the doctor gave a sigh.

"An injury like that won’t come cheap, you know," He said, gesturing towards Zoey’s blood-stained shoulder. Despite his sentence, Rythian showed no sign of disappointment. In fact, he straightened up.

"I would pay any price to keep her safe. I would never let her fall. Even if saving her sent me to heaven, I would stand with her forever," He said steadily. There was a silence, in which the testificate stared at him. After a while, he let out another sigh.

"Nurse, prepare a bed," He called as the nurse finished attending to a patient. Laying Zoey’s body down gently under the bed covers, Rythian plunged his hand into his pocket only to be stopped by the nurse. 

"There’s no charge for love," She smiled, leaving the mage alone with the girl. His eyes regained their glow as a smile spread across his face. Turning to Zoey, he was surprised to see her returning the expression.

"Everything will be okay, Zoey. You’re going to make it through, I know it," He said, kissing her gently on the cheek before gazing upon her face for the rest of the night.


End file.
